


【及岩及】Summer days in bloom

by Somezaki_0207



Category: Haikyuu!!, 排球少年
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:41:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 25,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24071563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somezaki_0207/pseuds/Somezaki_0207
Summary: 及岩及，主及岩，最后才有一小部分岩及。中篇，有车。
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, 及岩 - Relationship, 及岩及, 岩及 - Relationship
Kudos: 9





	1. 00·01

**Author's Note:**

> 及岩及，主及岩，最后才有一小部分岩及。中篇，有车。

**序章**

寒冷的春夜里，松川抱着花卷，将他扶到车上，准备开车送他回家。

两人一路上都沉默着。

“松川，你知道他们是什么关系吗？”

花卷忽然开口把松川吓了一跳，还以为花卷睡了过去，没想到他居然还清醒着。

“什么关系？”

其实松川心里隐隐约约地察觉到，但是既然两人没有明说，也就不过问了。

花卷将车窗打开一条缝隙，外面寒冷的风呼啸进来，还夹带着一两片雪花。今年的春天罕见的回冷，樱花的花苞结满了一树，却迟迟仍未绽开。冷风吹得他整个人都清醒了。

“我要是岩泉，我就不会放他走了。”

**第一章**

从车站出来第一个十字路口左侧直走大概十五分钟，就能看到市民体育馆。用跑的话，只用花上十分钟。体育馆门前的咨询处牌子上写着“每周二休息”。旁边贴着社团固定使用时间表，上面写着：周一周三周六下午是町内会的青年男子篮球社团，周四周六上午则是青年女子羽毛球社团，周五周日则是少年排球俱乐部的训练。

岩泉一慌张地推开市民体育馆的大门，发现大家已经到齐并开始训练。算上这次，这已经是这个月的第三次迟到了。岩泉一直不太热衷于打排球，只是因为父亲的朋友是这个少年排球俱乐部的赞助，出于让孩子多结识朋友并锻炼强健体魄的想法，就让岩泉一参加看看。

第一天参加，岩泉还记错了开始时间，慢悠悠地晃到市民体育馆后，大家都已经开始训练了。看着像是教练的男人，正在指导两个女孩子颠球，也不方便开口询问，只能尴尬地站在一旁四处张望。是及川彻先和他搭话的，“请问你是要来加入我们排球俱乐部吗？”

岩泉点点头，看着在这个跑来和他搭话的男生，眉眼都带着盈盈笑意，浑身都透着明亮的气息。手上熟练地旋转着排球。

“我是及川彻。请问？”

“岩泉一。”

“岩酱喜欢排球吗？”

“……岩酱？一般般吧。是我爸爸的要求我来参加的。”

“这样啊。希望岩酱也会喜欢上打排球。”

及川把在手上旋转的排球握住，岩泉的注意力终于被分散，他抬起头看向及川，盛夏午后的阳光从及川身后的窗户透进，在及川周围照出柔和的光圈。

之后的训练中，岩泉一和大家渐渐熟悉起来后，发现及川除了人开朗，受大家的欢迎外，比起同年龄的其他人，球感和技巧要好上不少。后来知道了他从小学一年级就加入了这个排球俱乐部，每次活动都会提前到。和他懒散的态度大相径庭。

岩泉进到体育馆后，悄悄地带上门，尽量不发出任何声音，准备在一旁混进大家的队伍时，被眼尖的教练发现，让他先在一旁做热身。就在他还在热身时，大家停止了常规的训练，开始分组。这时岩泉才想起今天是练习赛的日子，他们队的对手是及川的队伍。岩泉平时会尽量避免在练习赛时对上及川，只因实力悬殊，对上及川会打得更加累。但是今天自己迟到了，没得选，也只能硬着头皮上了。

其他人排球打得如何，及川是不太关心的。毕竟这里只是一个町内会为附近喜欢排球的孩子所组织的俱乐部，加入的同伴们也未必都是喜欢排球，而所谓教练，充其量就是附近小学的体育老师。但是在俱乐部的同龄人里，岩泉的身高是最高的，明明有如此优势，却没有认真练习打排球实在有点可惜。

这次的练习赛，正好对上岩泉，于是给他纠正了一些姿势，“岩酱，你下次试试手肘抬高然后扣球，说不定会有不一样的感受。”

岩泉有些意外及川竟然这么热心，“我为什么要照你说的做啊。”

“岩酱就试试看嘛。”

短暂的中间休息结束后，下半场开始，及川的队伍频频得分，岩泉的队友开始越来越烦躁。

岩泉想起及川在休息时和他说的扣球姿势。于是再次起跳时，手肘抬高，将整个手臂都活动起来，漂亮的扣杀直接打破了拦网。伴随着排球落地的响亮，手掌开始火辣辣地滚烫起来。岩泉看着自己渗出些微汗水的通红的右手，感受到了打排球的畅快。

训练结束后，大家在收拾器材时，兴奋地讨论俱乐部里终于出现了一个可以和及川抗衡的队员了。

唯独及川很不是滋味，憋了半天，在走出体育馆大门准备回家时，故意把手上的排球拍得更响亮，小声地说了一句“下次我要和岩酱同一队。”

“你说什么？”岩泉走在前面回头，看见及川站在体育馆大门前，被夕阳染上一层金色。

“我说！下次我要和岩酱同一队！”及川大声地说，“明明是我激发了岩酱的潜能，为什么非得当对手啊。”

岩泉大笑，“哈哈哈哈哈，别开玩笑，又不是你给我托球的……”

“还不是我给岩酱建议。怎样，感觉到了那一瞬间了吗？排球果然很快乐吧。”

“扣球成功那一下，还是很开心的。”岩泉看了看还是有些微微发红充血的手掌，用力握了握拳，仿佛还有些扣球时的痛觉残留在手掌上。

“只要你喜欢上排球，我就很开心”及川的笑容在夕阳的照映下，熠熠生辉。

后来及川周五放学后或者周日到市民体育馆参加训练时，都会看见岩泉比他还早到。

刚开始确实有些意外，但是后来他也习惯了，“岩酱最近来很早啊。”

“我不像某人经常都是在教练快出现的时候才到。”

“岩酱之前明明经常迟到，还好意思说我。”及川不满地撇撇嘴。

“那是因为放学后，要帮忙照顾学校里的兔子。”岩泉随口就编了个谎话。

及川坏笑着，“周日也要回学校照顾兔子啊？”

“吵死了。”

“别生气嘛。今天有练习赛，我们之前都没在同一队。”及川靠近岩泉悄声道，“我们都出剪刀吧。”

两人靠着小聪明，组到同一队里。第一次配合，有挥空的球，也有错过时机起跳的球，但岩泉第一次感受到，原来和及川一起打球，是这么开心的事情。或许是打破拦网带来的成就感，岩泉开始想要变得和及川一样，能够按自己的想法去控制球。

比赛结束后，及川擦着脸上的汗，问岩泉，“这之后岩酱是直接回家吗？”

岩泉收拾着毛巾和汗湿的运动衣，头也不抬“嗯。”

“要不要来我家？我录了我喜欢的球队之前的比赛，一起看吧！”

“行啊，不过我要先联系一下我妈。”

虽然岩泉当天报备的是，在及川家看一个小时的比赛，但最后却演变成在及川家里留宿。那天夜里两人一直在聊天，最后还是及川的母亲发怒了，才睡去。

之后岩泉经常和及川一起看比赛的直播或者录像，研究打排球的技巧。两人也会一起去看现场的比赛。

知道阿根廷的队伍来到宫城比赛时，两人为了买门票攒了两个月的零用钱，结果还不够，只能缠着家人给买才能一起去看。比赛当天进场的时候，在门口的售卖处两人各自摸出仅有的五十日元，凑到了一块签名版。

在比赛进行到二传手老将Jose Blanco上场，队伍的状态开始逆转后，及川对于位置，开始有了重新的定义。虽然没有主攻耀眼，但获得队友的信赖，连接起接球与进攻，坚实地拿下应得的每一分，让比赛中的队伍的士气从低谷走向高峰。这些让及川萌生了对二传手的执着。在此之前，及川一直对于打什么位置没有执着，对于他来说，无论在哪个位置担任哪个角色，只要在打排球，就是一件快乐的事情。

比赛结束后，及川兴冲冲地准备拿着签名版给Blanco签名时，却发现已经被岩泉用来给日本主攻手签名了。迫不得已，只能摸出已经用过的护膝给他签名。

回家时，及川埋怨了一路岩泉擅自使用了签名版。

岩泉非常不满，“你不是最喜欢半田选手吗？”

“但是你也不应该擅自就拿去给半田选手签名！这是我的签名板！还我50日元！“

“别这么斤斤计较了。对了，你打算去哪间中学？”

“肯定是北川第一啊”

“我也打算去北一。”

及川嘴角忍不住上扬“那我要给岩酱托球，你要做好准备哦。”


	2. 02

**第二章**

及川和岩泉到北一的第一天，如愿地在班级名单公告栏前，发现两人都分到同一个班里。当天还没放学就摸清了排球部的位置，并拿到了入部申请书，立刻填写提交。等到正式通知进入排球部，已经是一个星期之后了。这段时间里，两人悄悄到体育馆“侦查”过数次，但正式踏进来，作为排球部的一员，在这里进行训练，又是另外一种不同的感觉。

一年级的新人主要任务是收拾、打扫、捡球，附带做基础的训练，但是没多久岩泉发现，训练结束后两人一起回家时，及川经常会提前和他分开，说的是绕路去大型超市帮家人买东西。但及川每次前往的方向，都是市民体育馆。

岩泉当时就觉得及川的谎撒得太没技术水平了。不过像及川那样不服输的人，肯定不愿意别人知道自己在默默努力。于是就一直没说穿。

付出总归会有收获。及川在某次练习赛表现出众后，就被免去了给打扫捡球的任务。加入到二三年级开始更进一步的训练。

当岩泉听到教练宣布接下来的训练安排时，满脑子响起要被抛下的危险信号。于是当天下午就硬拉着及川，说要去他家蹭饭，一起去超市帮他提东西。

及川一路上拒绝了无数次，最后还是拗不过他，一脸不爽，“岩酱你是故意的吧，你知道我绝对不会把一年白白浪费在打扫收拾这种无聊的事情上。”

“既然知道就赶紧走，别在路上浪费时间。”

“你是不是担心我会进步神速然后抛下你呢。”

“别太自我感觉良好了，自恋川。”岩泉用手肘重重地撞了一下及川的肩膀。

“好痛！嗯嗯，原来如此。那我明白了，岩酱。”及川按着被岩泉撞痛的肩膀，一脸掩盖不住的开心。

工作日的傍晚，来市民体育馆的人不多。有一个场地是排球专用的。两人从旁边的储物间拿出了排球。

岩泉看着及川熟练地对着墙面进行单人的托球控球练习。

“基础就是一切。对于二传手来说，没有比适合且精准的托球更重要的了。”及川手上没有停下来。

岩泉看着及川“要不要来配合练习？没有攻手，托球也没有任何意义吧。”

“你还真敢说啊。”及川将从墙壁弹回来的球，托向岩泉。岩泉跳起直接扣到及川胸前，及川抬手就抓住排球，配合一气呵成。“论默契，还是岩酱最棒啊。岩酱知道我为什么执着于二传手吗。”及川看着手里的球，然后转动起来。

“知道。”坚定的声音从前方传来。及川抬头看向岩泉，那一刻及川觉得岩泉的目光穿透了他。

岩泉知道。

在及川放弃了半田的签名。为了拿Blanco选手的签名，问他要签名板时，他就知道了。

虽然没有主攻手吸引众人的夺目耀眼，但是如果没有二传手那恰到好处的托球，华丽的进攻也无从发起。排球是团体运动，只有受到队员信赖的二传手才能作为连接防守和进攻的纽带。比起备受瞩目的主攻手，及川无疑更加适合成为队伍里的二传手，只因他与生俱来的性格，能够快速察觉别人的所需并作出行动，获得别人的信赖，能够让人安心地起跳，击出完美的扣球。

两人训练完回家的路上，夕阳已经西沉。走到十字路口前等红绿灯时，岩泉看见绿灯变成红灯，便停下来，看着已经完全暗下来的天空，闪耀着点点星光，忽然开口，“我说，以后我们都一直在一个队里打球吧，你去什么学校，我也去什么学校。”

“好。我也想和岩酱一直在一起打球。”此时及川脸上的笑容，岩泉大概一辈子也无法忘记。


	3. 03

**第三章**

宫城刚踏入梅雨季，便举行了中学排球大会，白鸟泽的“牛若”在这时进入了及川的视野。

大会按所属年级进行分组。及川和岩泉作为一年级代表进行比赛。在牛岛若利过人的身体素质和力量之下，北一甚至连一局都拿不下来。此时及川除了不甘，还感受到训练不足所导致的能力差距。

再一年，这是他给自己定的目标。

在接下来的一年里，及川额外增加了跳发球的训练。一开始总是不能过网，又或者出界，后来慢慢地开始找到感觉，发出的球能比较稳定地落在场内，但威力还需要提高。于此同时，及川和岩泉开始配合训练不同的进攻。

等到第二年的积雪消融时，部里已经形成了以及川为中心，及川岩泉是王牌组合的氛围了。默契的配合，多变的进攻，已经让他们在练习赛里所向披靡。三年级的前辈毕业后，及川成了部长，与岩泉的最佳组合也正式参加大大小小的校外赛事。

再次对上牛若，是县体育大会的决赛了。

白鸟泽与北一是常年的劲敌，两队的实力不相上下。拥有牛若的白鸟泽今年如虎添翼，连胜两局。这一年及川开始感受到纯粹的，名为天赋的力量对于排球的重要性。

论努力的话，他并不输给任何人，如果说还欠缺什么，那大概就是来自神明的眷顾了吧。但他不想就此放弃，除了要信守与岩泉的诺言之外，在他的世界里，排球就是全部。

之后及川继续加强跳发球的威力以及控球的训练，期望下次比赛，能够以日积月累的经验，不断提高的技巧，带领自己的队伍战胜白鸟泽。

及川的训练强度之大，有时岩泉也无法跟上，只能时时刻刻提醒他要注意休息。

在一次自主训练的中间休息时，岩泉忍不住再一次提醒，“你别努力过头，适得其反了。”

“岩酱是我的老妈吗？”及川笑眯眯地反问。

一句话把岩泉怼得额头青筋直冒，“你要是受伤了，谁能给我托球啊，混蛋川！”

“知道了，知道了老妈子。”及川撇撇嘴。

及川心里焦躁，期望能够尽早赢过牛若，但也明白岩泉的话不无道理。在他们这个身体还没完全成长的年龄，有太多的不确定性，如何通过训练，使得这些不确定性的潜力百分百发挥出来，最不可取的是拔苗助长。

距离下次县体育大会只有半年时间，就在及川沉浸在发球强化训练时。部里迎来新的部员，其中最缠人的新人是影山。他从入部之后，时常想跟着及川学习。后来直接把及川惹烦了，草草地给他提示了个跳发球的技巧，就打发他自主训练。

打从影山一进部里，及川就感觉到，影山无论是技巧还是身体素质，都要比其他的一年级部员好太多。尤其是球感，在这些年里，第一次见到年龄比他小的人，能够将排球操纵自如，就像与身体融为一体一样。

影山和牛若是同一类被上天所眷顾的人，如果说牛若代表了身体才能，而影山而则代表球感。

及川自认为在排球上，并没有得到像他们两人这样的“天赋”。只能靠点滴的积累、切实的努力，才有可能与牛若站在同一场地上比赛。说不嫉妒是骗人的，而自己那些用汗水堆积起来经验与技巧，凭什么要告诉这些已经获得上天眷顾的人。

“气量真小。”训练结束后，岩泉直接吐槽及川。

“他们才是！明明已经得到了这么多，却还要对我赶尽杀绝！”及川激动得双手握拳在挥舞。

“迟早有一天我要让他们都跪下来求我，求我手下留情~”后半句及川用一种奇怪的旋律唱出来。

“那我要好好地期待了。论对排球的热爱，你可是不输给任何人。”

“既然岩酱这么说的话，我们再来一球吧？”

“你说的一次肯定不止一次，都说过多少遍让你注意休息！赶紧收回家，我肚子饿了。”岩泉踹了一脚及川的屁股。

岩泉的话，让及川再次思考排球于自己的意义，本来就是因为喜欢，所以才坚持。而现在因为执着于输赢，遗失了初衷。就连以前觉得有无限乐趣的训练，都成了像是达成目标的任务一样。当原本充满兴趣去做的事情，变成一种负担时，潜意识里就会产生抗拒，此时还想精益求精，似乎成了一件非常困难的事情。

一旦回想起自己为什么在打排球，输赢就变得不再重要了。

力量，可能比不上牛若。控球，可能比不上影山。但热爱，及川从来不会认输。

夏天的蝉鸣逐渐萧条时，北一再次在县体育大会上输给了白鸟泽。

这次及川并没有表露出输掉比赛时的不甘，反而在上台领取最佳二传手奖项时露出一副得意洋洋的样子。

岩泉在队伍中看着那个样子的及川，心里不断地选择最合适的安慰话语。此刻及川肯定是开心的，但过后归于平静时，表象之下的不忿，只有他知道。

及川是不达目的不罢休的人，最佳二传手比起大败牛若，及川肯定会是后者。过去三年的努力，都是为了一雪前耻。而现在及川带领的北一在输给白鸟泽的情况下，拿到了最佳二传手，无疑就是之前的付出都给牛若做了嫁衣，这口气估计及川无论如何也咽不下。

县综合体育比赛的结束，也意味着三年级的部员们正式隐退。无法以优胜的成绩作为初中时代的终结，三年级的部员在道谢中，忍不住眼眶中的泪水。岩泉在朦胧的泪水中看见及川依然是笑盈盈的一张脸。当天回到学校后，以反省大会和部长交接，作为初中时代的告别。

岩泉整理好部室储物柜里的物品后，还没见及川回来收拾。首先想到的是那个笨蛋说不定躲在什么地方默默地沮丧，于是返回体育馆。由于今天举行了比赛，各个社团的活动比平常要早结束。学生回家后，学校出奇的安静，只剩下三三两两的人在夕阳下做最后收拾。微风吹起，给温热的皮肤带来一丝凉意。

岩泉穿过学校的中庭，走向被夕阳照映得火红的体育馆。推开虚掩着的大门，空无一人的偌大场地，只见及川背对着门，面向平常训练使用得最多的球场。

带着不好的预感，岩泉走向他，“笨蛋川，走了。”

及川没有回应，岩泉从及川身后走到他面前，看见满脸的泪水及川紧咬下唇，压抑着哭泣的声音。

岩泉开始拼命地捕捉今天在脑海中一闪而过的安慰话语。张了张嘴，还没来得及发出声音，眼眶就红了。好不容易压抑住抽噎的声音，“我们约好了要一直一起打球的吧。”

及川点点头。

“我们高中再一起努力，终有一天肯定会赢。”岩泉擦了擦脸上的泪水，勉强着自己笑起来。

那时的想法总是很简单，带着少年独有的一腔热血，勇往直前。

排球是团体运动，六个人强的一方才是真正的强。

昨天没赢，今天没赢，只要我们还在一起努力，明天就会赢。

终有一天会赢。


	4. 04

**第四章**

每个男子高中生都期盼着人生的桃花期能早点降临，及川也不例外。但桃花期来得如此之快，让他措手不及。

开始的预兆是迎面遇上的女生看见他后，一脸绯红地快速走远，其次是某天早晨打开鞋柜时放在鞋面上的画着心形的书信，接着就收到家政课上的饼干，再后来，就是在体育馆背光处的告白。让同样是一年级的花卷和松川甚是羡慕。

没过多久，岩泉发现及川经常在训练完后就不见人影，跑得比谁都快。再后来中午找他去买面包时，看见他拿着两人份的便当和某个女生一起走向天台，便当包上印着可爱的花纹。默默在心里吐槽及川明明最喜欢吃的是牛奶面包，现在居然喜欢吃便当。

大概是什么情况，岩泉心里明白。既然及川没有亲口和他说，他也就不主动提起，只是一直在身边吵吵闹闹的人不在，还是有点不适应。改和花卷松川一起吃午餐后，这种不适的感觉有些缓和。但心里依然感到失落，岩泉说不出这种感情指向的意思，只能草草地归于对儿时玩伴的依赖。

事情的暴露是某天大家早早就到了排球部的部室，开始换衣服做准备时，看见二年级的级花宫泽景子挽着及川的手来到部室门前，告别的时候还依依不舍地将及川的手臂往怀里揽，撒娇让及川赶紧结束训练去陪她。及川被缠得没办法，只能一边应允一边扒下她的手，赶紧进了部室。

一进部室就立刻受到各位的眼刀洗礼。

未等岩泉开口，及川就被二三年级的前辈团团包围，“你什么时候开始和宫泽交往的？”

“我是被强迫的，她说我要是不和她在一起，就天天在部室前堵我。”

“那就让她来堵啊！” 前辈们似乎不打算放过他，把他包围得更紧密。

“这个嘛……哈哈。”及川尴尬地笑了笑。

“你们进展到哪一步了？”

“你们一定要问吗？”

“说！”

“……该做的已经……”

“还有呢！”

“不该做的也……”及川脸上的笑容更加尴尬，拼命向岩泉使眼色让他帮忙。

岩泉对这种事情觉得烦躁，故意视而不见。关上储物柜的门，准备和松川往外走，一边腹诽垃圾川蠢透了。

本来以为及川没容易被放过。没想到，在尴尬的氛围中，前辈们有的抓着头发大喊大叫，也有的一边捶着墙壁一边在后悔自己没有早点告白，更诡异的是还有人对着粘贴在部室里的女星海报喃喃自语什么我只剩下你了。惹得隔壁篮球部一度跑过来抗议他们太吵了。

还有和岩泉关系比较好的前辈，硬是抓着岩泉的肩膀在摇晃，“你和他不是儿时玩伴吗，你居然能在他身边这么久，忍受他如此受欢迎？”

岩泉看着前辈手臂上强壮的弘二头肌出现重影，感到自己被摇晃得头昏脑涨。

“……不，他以前是排球白痴，再说我的桃花期来不来都没关系。”这回答，让岩泉在一群人中显得非常清心寡欲。不像一般男子高中生的清心寡欲。

之后岩泉想再解释，已经晚了。原来集中在及川身上的眼刀，齐刷刷地飞到岩泉身上，只是此时已经变成怜悯了。

对于岩泉来说，桃花期这种虚无缥缈的东西，他就没在意过。说到底受欢迎这件事，不是强求就能得来。仅凭在走廊上打个照面就能够说出口的喜欢，能有多重的分量。与其谈这种轻浮的恋爱，还不如专注在身边熟悉的“那一位”。

岩泉的脑海里忽然浮现出及川的脸，觉得这个想法非常危险，于是自我辩解：大概只是因为经常和他在一起产生的错觉罢了。这样一想，就没有把及川当做一回事。

自从经历过那次之后，及川就怕了女生的撒娇。后来每次约会都挑在周一训练休息日，而且坚决在放学后训练的这段时间里不见面。

随后岩泉发现，虽然围绕在及川身边的莺莺燕燕还是那么多，但唯独“女朋友”再也没出现过，不过偶尔也会发现及川包里有些包装精美的小礼物，上面还绑着可爱的蝴蝶结。

樱花散尽不久，梅雨季的来临并没有让两人降低户外训练的强度。最开始是岩泉提议，在训练结束后接着跑步，以增加基础体能，及川非常赞成。于是两人渐渐养成了夜跑的习惯。

当及川和岩泉照常跑过车站前，准备沿着旁边灯火通明的商店街跑到尽头，再拐弯回学校时。在商店街上遇到了宫泽，当时她还挽着另外一个男生的手。

及川一开始并没有留意，毕竟经常会在这条街上遇到正在约会的本校学生。还是岩泉提醒他，宫泽在斜对面的可丽饼店门前。

直到及川跑到宫泽面前，宫泽才反应过来。岩泉气还没喘顺，就看见宫泽气得脸颊已经涨得通红，“之前约了你多久了，怎么现在才出现在我眼前？天天就记得排球排球排球，你到底有没有把我放在心上！我们就这样吧！别再来找我了！早漏男！”

及川还没来得及说什么，宫泽就拉着那个男生走远了。

此时岩泉不知道是要安慰还是要取笑他，而那句“早漏男”似乎还在岩泉耳边回荡，一时间憋不住的笑声漏了出来。

及川一脸阴沉地威胁，“你敢说出去，你就死定了。”

两人回到部室后，及川掏出放在包里，包装精美的礼物，看都没看就扔进了垃圾桶里。然后一脸沮丧地就走了，连储物柜的柜门都还没关上。

岩泉想追出去，但想到就算追上了，毫无恋爱经验的自己，在遇到这种修罗场，也不知道要怎么安慰他，就打消了念头。

好奇心的驱使下捡起了垃圾桶里的礼物，拆开后，首先就是一张信纸，下面的礼物则是及川之前和他念叨过想要的一双护肘。张开信纸，上面熟悉的字体歪歪扭扭地写着让人牙酸的情话，也不知道他是从哪里学回来的。

“送这样的礼物，不被人甩才怪，笨蛋川。”

然后岩泉把礼物放到自己的包里。


	5. 05

**第五章**

知道及川分手后，二三年级的前辈非常振奋，热烈欢迎他重回单身的行列，说是接下来的IH和春高又有干劲取得优胜了。

初中时及川就已经获取了最佳二传手的称号，但上到高中，在经验与练习量都要比他多的前辈面前，暂时没能获得参赛的正选资格。

在三年级的部长公布了IH的正选名单后，岩泉看着及川一脸的不甘，用力拍了一下及川的后脑勺，“接下来还有两年，你瞎着急什么，呆子川。再说前辈们经历过的训练，学到的技巧比我们多，这不是理所当然的吗，我们争取春高出战。”

“岩酱~”及川装出很伤心的样子，想要撒娇，便用力地抱紧了岩泉。此时及川已经比岩泉还要高了。抱着岩泉时及川都会把头低下，下巴搁在岩泉的肩膀上。

岩泉被及川忽如其来的拥抱惊得浑身紧张，僵硬了不敢乱动。自从及川恋爱以来，两人就很少有身体接触了。想了想以前两人一起睡一张床上时都不知道互相抱过多少次了，自己还是对及川意识过剩了。然后放松了身体，抬起手抚摸着及川的后脑勺。

及川感受到怀里的身体放松，收紧了手臂，抱得更紧，“还是岩酱最懂我。”

及川还站在替补队员位置时，牛若已经在IH一战成名了。及川心里的焦虑日复一日增长，在早上训练之前，又加入了晨跑。与此同时，在下午训练后，自发和及川一起跑步的人渐渐增加。

岩泉不知道他的那些精力从何而来，跟着及川跑了几个早晨之后，第五天因为疲倦，体力无法支撑到参加放学后的训练，而被迫放弃。虽然及川时常说自己天赋不如牛若，但在岩泉眼里，他也足够得到上天的眷顾了。

夏季的蝉鸣消散后，二年级的新部长公布了春高的正选名单。及川作为首发队员，位列在其中，此时岩泉只能得到替补的位置。这一年，青城没能获得去全国的资格。及川开始思考自己与牛若的差距，单靠增加训练或许已经无法再一步拉近了。接下来还有两年的时间，天才与凡人的距离能够拉到多近，他还是想再试一试。

树木枝头开始染上金黄或者棕红时，校内流行起了Pocky Game。一开始是作为胆量的试炼，看两边谁敢吃到最接近对方，先放弃的为输。后来却演变成，如果有喜欢的人，互相能吃到一起，则代表两人心意相通。于是开始有男生在班级上怂恿互相有意思的人一起玩Pocky Game。

就连花卷也打趣及川，“最近应该没少被邀请玩Pocky Game吧？”

“我可是很洁身自好的！”及川数不清是第几次强调了。

“这么说你就连玩的胆量都没有了？”花卷从书包里摸出一包Pocky，一手捞过岩泉，“岩泉你要不要和我一起玩？作为被邀请前的练习。”

“可以啊，可是你敢邀请女生玩吗？”岩泉一针见血。

及川在旁边一脸不乐意地补刀，“Maki酱不需要练习吧，毕竟不会有女生关注你。”

“我知道你只是害怕我比你受欢迎。但不用刻意掩盖你不敢玩Pocky Game的事实。”花卷不服输地反击。

“谁说我不敢了！岩酱来！”及川一把抢过花卷手上那盒Pocky，从里面抽出一根，直接塞到岩泉的嘴巴里，自己咬着另外一头。

花卷在旁边像看笑话一样看着他，直接就喊了声“开始！”

两人就开始往前咬，岩泉眼看着两人之间的距离越来越近，而及川似乎为了赌一口气，还不停下来时，觉得越来越不妙。还没反应过来，及川的嘴唇已经碰上了他的，岩泉迅速地一把咬断先别开了脸。

“赢了！”及川炫耀着露在嘴唇外面仅剩一点点的Pocky。就在三秒之前，那一点点Pocky还在岩泉的嘴唇里。

“哦！厉害嘛！”花卷难得看见双方斗得这么难舍难分，“岩泉你怎么回事，脸好红。发烧了吗？”

刚才急忙别开脸的岩泉，只感到脸上滚烫。

“输给我也不用觉得羞愧嘛，毕竟我可是这么受欢迎，赢了是肯定的。”及川抬起手勾住岩泉的脖子，这下岩泉的脸直接红到耳朵根。及川看着岩泉这种生涩的反应，觉得新奇。似乎自己从来没见过岩泉露出这种表情，正想继续逗逗他，这时二年级的前辈正好进来部室，开始吆喝他们不要磨磨蹭蹭，赶紧换完衣服就去训练。

岩泉瞬间感到得救了。

十二月末的宫城银装素裹。商店街的电器商店内陈列的电视上，开始报道今年参加箱根驿传的学校。及川和岩泉在训练结束回家的路上，经过一家神社。神官在鹅黄的灯光下，清扫参道上的积雪。及川看见鸟居旁别人留下的小小雪人，感觉入学不过是八个月前的事情，一转眼已经到了年末了。

“岩酱新年有什么打算？”

“和家人吃荞麦面啊，这是定例吧。”

“好像我们还没有一起去过参拜，去吗？”

“你不是一直都自信满满的说只相信自己吗。”

“当做新年假期的打发时间嘛，岩酱真是没有生活情趣。”

“真不想被你这么说，人渣川。”

约好参拜的当天，及川远远地就看见岩泉，以及旁边站的花卷和松川。

汇合后迫不及待地和岩泉表达自己的不满，“怎么他们也来了？我不是只约了你吗。”

“队里未来的二传手在说什么啊，这不是一个联络大家感情，加深了解的好时机吗。”

花卷笑嘻嘻地，“没想到及川会提出要来参拜啊，该不会是被女生们影响了吧。”

松川也加入，“你就老实承认有多少女生约了你，但是你嫌麻烦没去吧。”

“与其和那些来路不明的女生出去，还不如和岩酱一起。”及川勾着岩泉的脖子，做最后的确认“对吧，岩酱。”

“少来粘着我。”岩泉连忙强硬地把及川的脸推开。

及川看着岩泉充血变红的耳朵，开始觉得岩泉因为他的一举一动，而做出的过激反应很可爱。虽然岩泉还是那个岩泉，但心里一个小小的地方，察觉到他和其他人的不一样。

如果说以前及川的世界只有排球的话，那现在他的世界里，除了排球以外，岩泉在不断增加。

一行人参拜出来，走过两边堆满积雪的参道，松川好奇花卷许了什么愿望。

“想受女生欢迎！”花卷立刻回答，“这是男子高中生的共同愿望吧，还用问吗？”

“难道不是进军全国吗。”及川不满地反驳。

“我不想被四处留情的人这么说。”花卷生气地瞪着及川。

及川只能装傻地陪笑，立刻转移话题，“岩酱呢。”

“想受女生欢迎。”没有任何感情起伏的复制回答。

“怎么岩酱也这样，男人啊，应该要胸怀大志！”

“花卷，他在看小你。”岩泉向花卷使了个眼色。

“及川你个混蛋。”花卷抓起路边的积雪就往及川的围巾里塞进去。

“岩酱救命啊。”及川一边抵抗花卷的冰雪攻击，一边往岩泉身后躲。

松川在一旁看着他们胡闹，笑得停不下来。

后来岩泉自我检讨，是不是自己在成长过程中出现了偏差。不然为什么男子高中生的愿望都是“受女生欢迎。”而他则是希望和及川能永远一起打排球呢。

在睡不着的夜晚，思来想去后，岩泉得到了答案。之前的那些不适，那些失落，那些烦躁，那些过剩意识导致的紧张，那些自欺欺人的辩解，最终的指向——喜欢。


	6. 06

**第六章**

宫城的冬季特别漫长，即使到了二月下旬，还是会有那么几天大雪纷飞。训练结束后，和及川一起去跑步的部员，在遇到大雪的日子，只能在部室里观看各个学校的比赛录像，研究打法。当录像看完，而外面大雪还没停下时，大家就在部室里互相胡闹。

花卷在一旁把杂志上Gakki的跨页剪下来，准备覆盖掉储物柜里，原本贴着的宫城地方偶像的海报。

及川在花卷后面，看着他在小心翼翼地粘贴，“你不是很喜欢原来的那张吗？”

“既然你都说了男人就要胸怀大志进军全国，那对女生的目光也应该要进军全国才对。”花卷贴完海报，还仔细地端详了一下，看看哪里还没有贴紧。

“我带了我哥珍藏的好东西哦~”及川背后传来二年级前辈的声音，“要看吗？”

“我还是觉得真人比较好啊。”及川轻快的回答，让周围的队员燃起怨恨的火种。

但此刻还是神秘的光盘内容更吸引他们的注意。

大家开始起哄，让二年级前辈赶紧播放光盘。一群人围绕在屏幕前，挡开及川，屏息凝神，期待着即将出现的画面。

及川见旁边的岩泉虽然也跟着起哄，但等到放映时，又兴趣缺缺。便压低声音在岩泉耳边说：“一直没听说你喜欢的类型。岩酱喜欢什么样的女生？”

“……”岩泉看着屏幕上白花花的肉体出神，一边想自己到底喜欢哪种类型。

“这么认真吗？”及川失笑。

“大概像Haruka那种类型吧。”实在想不出来，就说了最近在电视上经常看到的女星。

“原来岩酱喜欢那种类型啊~”及川的语气意味深长。

及川原以为岩泉想了这么久，应该是学校里的女生。结果等了将近一分钟，换来的却是最近频频在电视上出现的女星。及川不由得松了一口气。

原本预想过，岩泉回答的如果是学校里的女生，自己该做何反应。支持他去追求？还是让他打消喜欢那个女生的念头？

如果是后者，即使这次成功阻止了岩泉的感情，那么在他不知道的地方，岩泉喜欢上另外一个女生呢？他阻止了这一次，还能阻止下一次吗？

后来及川觉得自己的想法很荒谬。为什么自己要去阻止岩泉喜欢上谁，和谁在一起。是作为好友的独占欲？还是长久以来有求必应的依赖？

此时及川只是觉得，和岩泉在一起很舒服。只有在岩泉面前，他才会表露自己脆弱的一面。那些不甘的，难过的，烦躁的岁月，也正因为岩泉的存在，才得以度过。

只有在岩泉面前，他才能表现出真正的自己。

草木开始冒出嫩绿的尖芽时，及川作为队里的主力，受到众人信赖。岩泉也开始作为首发队员，参加校际练习赛。

两人经常在部里的训练结束后，留下来做配合攻击的自主训练。

最近及川留意到，来看他训练的女生中，其中有一位对他没什么兴趣，反而目光经常追随着岩泉。相比起围绕在自己身边那种爽朗直白的女生，这种看似单纯柔顺，心思缜密的女生，更难以对付。只不过连续两周过去了，这位女生没有过多的动作，及川想着接下来，她大概也没什么胆量告白，就不做干扰了。

事情急转直下是某天及川和岩泉留下来做自主训练时，观看训练的女生们还没散去。一般女生们都会在大家结束训练就散去，很少留到看他们两人自主训练，毕竟时间也太晚了。结果今天及川感觉不对劲，平时那一群准时回家的女生居然留到现在。而且“那位”也在。

及川满心想着不妙。果然在其他女生的鼓励下，结束自主训练后岩泉就被喊出去了，而及川也被其他女生团团围住。

“及川君你知道吗？那个孩子虽然经常和我们一起，但她其实喜欢的不是及川君呢”

“对对对，一开始我还以为她和我们一起来看训练，是为了及川君来的。”

“结果啊，上次我们在讨论及川君哪一点好时，她居然回答不出来。”

“就是啊！就算说脸好看也行啊。结果憋了半天才憋出来，她喜欢的是岩泉君。”

爽朗直白的女生固然讨人喜欢，但直白过头了，就感觉挺没教养。及川被女生包围着，叽叽喳喳的声音吵得头疼。加上心里着急，害怕岩泉结交女友，说不定注意力就不会再放在自己身上，这让及川无法忍受。

正想伸手挥开围绕在自己身边的女生，就看见岩泉一个人回来了。两人的目光对上，岩泉显得略尴尬，低下头开始收拾散落一地的排球。

及川对身边的女生展开营业笑容，“好了好了，今天也很晚了，各位回家要小心哦，路上注意安全。”

“你都训练完了，不和我们一起走吗？”

“这里收拾完我还要去跑步，你们要一起来吗？”及川笑眯眯地，“也就五公里左右。”

女生们听到，只能一脸失望地走出体育馆，本来想着留到这么晚，还会有机会和及川一起走。

好不容易打发了女生们，及川跑来和岩泉一起收拾。

“岩酱。”

“干嘛？”

“……”及川沉默了许久，“岩酱。”

“干嘛？”

“……”

没等及川喊第三遍，岩泉就先开口了，“有话快说，有屁快放！少在那扭扭捏捏的，垃圾川。”

“我喊一下你的名字都不行嘛。”及川的声音里包含着委屈。

岩泉知道，如果此时不顺着他，后面会很麻烦，“行行行，你爱怎么喊就怎么喊。我先说明啊，我现在既没有喜欢的女生，也没有恋爱的打算。”

及川听到后冲过去抱紧岩泉，“我就知道！岩酱哪有这么轻易就喜欢上别的女生。”

岩泉闻到及川身上飘来的若隐若现的汗水味，脸颊蹭着及川微微汗湿的耳鬓短发。心猿意马，赶紧推开他，“赶紧收拾回家，我超级饿。”

“遵命！”及川对着岩泉立正敬礼。“要不我们先去真道中吃个拉面吧。”

“我想吃担担面和煎饺。”


	7. 07

**第七章**

樱花散尽不久，就迎来了IH预选，及川和岩泉作为首发，开启了高中生涯与白鸟泽的对战。实力已经有所增长的他们，满心想的是拿到通往全国的门票。但对手也是从未停下过迈向更强的步伐。

后来教练安慰他们作为未熟的高中生，身上有着无限的可能。好好训练，期待明年。但是及川心里又多积了一层不甘，于是向教练提议今年的暑期合宿能够延长几天，以达到最佳训练效果。教练应允了。

就在及川接到领队给他的合宿安排表后，午休时兴冲冲地向岩泉报告今年的合宿延长了五天，他们有整整十天的时间可以在山间心无旁骛地训练。

岩泉当时还在写作业，只是机械地回答，“嗯。”

及川不满，“岩酱你到底有没有听我说话啊~”

“在听。合宿什么时候开始？”岩泉眼睛没有离开练习册，仍然在专心致志地写着。

“暑假开始后的第三天。”

“……这样啊。”岩泉转头看着及川， “你今年有在好好准备考试吗？我看你最近都在编排合宿的训练项目。别到时不及格导致无法参加，那就好笑了。”

“我有在好好听课，不劳你费心！”及川还不以为意。

结果当天下午及川接到批改完的小测，老师给出的完全就是无法让岩泉放心的分数。

及川看着试卷的分数栏上标着的32分，感觉非常不妙，岩酱会把他煎皮拆骨的。于是接下来几天都拒绝了岩泉的自主训练邀请，常规训练完后赶紧回家学习。

岩泉看见及川表现反常，大概知道了他学习状况出了问题，“要我教你吗？”

“谢谢岩酱！果然岩酱最好了。”及川苦着一张脸开始撒娇。

“你给我好好学，别到时考试不及格，又要补习，看我不杀了你，笨蛋川！”

“好的！我一定会遵从岩酱老师的教诲，为了能赶上合宿好好学习。”

“不仅是为了合宿，也是为了自己的将来，笨蛋川！”岩泉狠狠地拍了下及川的头。

“痛！这么用力，要是我变傻，就是岩酱的责任了，你要负责。”

“我这不是已经负责了吗。不然干嘛要闲的没事，教你学习。”岩泉叹了口气，拿及川没办法。

及川听到岩泉负责任的回答，开心得忍不住笑了出来。

之后一直到考试之前的每个周末，岩泉都到及川家给他辅导，经常会碰上猛在楼下吵闹着要岩泉陪他玩。

大概是因为今天天气太炎热，往常在楼下吵闹的猛异常地安静，就在两人安心地学习时，猛忽然推门进来，晃了晃手上的冰棍，“彻，要不要吃Galigali君？”

及川觉得这个兔崽子没一天消停，每天就是存心来打扰他们的，“你没看见我们在学习吗？吃什么Galigali君，再说，夏天的话Papico才是王道吧！Papico！”

“岩酱，吃吗？”猛无视了及川，直接掰下一半分给岩泉。

“3Q~”岩泉接过，自顾自地吃了起来。

“岩酱你居然吃Galigali君，你不是Papico派的吗？”

“Galigali君还不错。”岩泉说着又咬下一小口。

“那也给我一口吧。”及川把头凑过去咬。

岩泉看着及川张大的嘴巴，手上拿着的Galigali君还没来得及往回收，他一口就把自己手上的Galigali君咬掉一大半，岩泉一脸吃惊地看着他，“你牙不冷吗？”

“……”及川的嘴巴被冰棍塞得满满地，一脸痛苦。

“哈哈哈哈哈”岩泉瞬间就笑了出声，“谁让你吃这么大口。”

过了好一阵，及川才吞下一部分嘴里的Galigali君。

“因为这样岩酱就可以和我分Papico啦。”及川口齿不清地说，然后一脸开心地下楼，在冰箱里掏出一包Papico，分了一半给岩泉。

期末考试很快来临，及川平安无事地各科都及格了，期待着三天后的合宿。

合宿前一天，及川约了岩泉，还附带上了花卷和松川，去购买新的护膝和护肘。正在体育商店里逛的时候。花卷忽然跑过来和及川悄声说：“今年的合宿有十天，你猜会不会有人忍不住，带上珍藏的小杂志去看？”

“绝对有。”

“那你带吗？”花卷带着热切的眼神逼近及川。

“我嘛~比起书上的，还是更喜欢真人呢。所以不需要那种东西”及川轻浮地回答。

“那你这十天都要当和尚，那多难熬啊。”

“所以呢，我已经决定了，明天和那个女校的葵酱来一场约会”及川一脸洋洋得意。

“受欢迎的人真让人火大啊！”花卷用拿在手上的护膝狠狠地拍了下及川的手臂，走去结账。

岩泉听见他们在闹，跑过来看是什么情况，刚走近，就听见及川说明天要去约会的事情。想到他最近天天训练完后都跑去他家学习，哪来的时间勾搭上女校的葵酱，“女校的葵酱？梦话留着晚上再说吧，选好了就赶紧结账。”

“果然什么都逃不过岩酱的眼睛。”及川开心地推着岩泉去结账。

青城的合宿地在距离学校不远的一座山上。半山腰处有一家度假旅馆，因为教练和这家旅馆的经营者是好友，因此每年夏天，旅馆都会预留部分房间，给青城的学生合宿使用。

今年的合宿，还是及川岩泉以及花卷松川，四人住同一房间。由于是榻榻米的大通铺，岩泉想起去年因为及川睡迷糊而半夜抱过来的经历，今年说什么都想让松川和花卷睡在两人中间，自己和及川就睡在两侧。毕竟白天训练已经够累人了，晚上还不能睡个好觉，被及川纠缠，身体可是抗不了十天强的训练。

结果晚上熄灯前，大家都按原定的安排在榻榻米上铺好被子准备躺下，及川和岩泉分别在两侧躺下。半夜岩泉被某个不明物体压得无法转身，迷迷糊糊回头一看，眼前就是及川的脸，温热的鼻息喷到自己的脸上。仿佛梦境中出现的情景，吓得岩泉一下就清醒了。不用细想，肯定是那两个怕麻烦，担心及川会缠上自己，宁可把他献祭出去。

之后几天，岩泉就认了，只能让及川睡在自己旁边。

刚开始，及川翻身靠过来准备把岩泉圈到他怀里时，岩泉还做过抵抗，无奈力量差距，还有半夜睡得迷迷糊糊，更加使不上力，岩泉只能由着及川抱过来。

第五天睡到半夜，岩泉感觉自己的理智已经快要断线。毕竟喜欢的对象天天睡在自己旁边，还要贴过来，就没有几个男子高中生能忍受得住的这样的诱惑。再加上这几天训练，找不到时间把该排出的好好排出，已经憋到不行了。

正想起床去厕所解决时，及川翻身，很自然地把岩泉圈了起来。岩泉闻到他身上传过来的若有似无的沐浴露的香味，瞬间血液都涌向下身，唯一庆幸的是自己是背对着及川，他不知道自己已经硬了。挣扎了几下还没挣开，反而下身硬得生疼。

岩泉努力平静心神，说不定能冷静下来直接睡去。但及川的鼻息给自己的颈脖带来一阵阵的酥痒，越是在意，就越是无法平静。庆幸自己是睡在最边上，心想大不了明天早上早点起来换内裤，于是勉强在这种姿势下，悄悄地将手伸到裤子里，开始上下律动。

黑暗中，被及川抱在怀里。岩泉的感官被无限放大，手上的动作越来越快，气息也变得急促，快要到达顶峰时，耳边忽然传来及川的声音，“岩酱在干吗？”

岩泉吓得一激灵，条件反射地用手肘往后撞去。及川手快立刻挡住了。

“别这么大动作哦，万一吵醒松川和花卷就不好了，对吧。”及川语带俏皮，靠近岩泉耳边用气声呼出。虽然在黑暗中看不见，但是及川已经能想象出岩泉那绯红的脸颊和耳朵是多么的可爱。

及川握住岩泉的手，重新放到充血的硬起，“不是都快要释放了吗，已经这种状态了，现在停下来不行哦，这样岩酱今晚可能会睡不着呢。”

及川带着岩泉的手，开始上下律动，“这样舒服吗，岩酱。”

岩泉只感觉及川的声音在耳边酥酥麻麻，就连自己的手停下来了，变成及川的手给自己带来快感都不自知。忽然感到身后有个硬起在轻轻地磨蹭。

“……及……川”岩泉压抑着充满情欲的声音。

“嗯？怎么了……岩酱？”及川用硬起加快蹭着岩泉的屁股，“感受到了吗？”

“…………”岩泉的呼吸越发急促，快要释放时，及川忽然停了下来。

“岩酱也摸摸我的嘛，我们一起到。”及川用甜腻的声音在岩泉耳边撒娇，还将岩泉转向自己。

在被窝里掀开岩泉的裤子，把自己的硬起贴着岩泉的。及川扶着岩泉的手握着两人的硬起，开始上下律动。

及川额头靠着岩泉的额头，忍不住吻下去。这大概是岩泉第一次接吻，反应生涩可爱，嘴巴微张着，一开始还不知道回应，只能由着及川掌握主导权，吮吸下唇舔过上颚。正要呼吸不过来时，及川放开了他，“岩酱，记得要用鼻子呼吸哦~”

没等岩泉回答，及川又吻上去，这次岩泉掌握到诀窍，主动吮吸起及川的上唇。两人手上的律动越来越快。

忽然及川抽开手，在头顶附近摸索着。岩泉心里疑惑，但手上的动作没有停下。然后感觉到被一片柔软干燥的东西包裹着。

岩泉手上的律动越来越快，两人一起到达高潮，释放了出来后，及川还吻着岩泉，最后还是岩泉用力地推着及川的胸口，及川才松开，最后还意犹未尽地轻吻了几下。

“这样岩酱明天就不用换内裤了。”及川悄声在岩泉耳边说。

岩泉释放后累得困极，连反驳都懒得反驳了，直接睡了过去。


	8. 08

**第八章**

翌日，岩泉还没起床，及川就已经在餐厅吃早餐。后来还是花卷洗漱完才过来喊岩泉起床。

“训练有这么累吗？”花卷很奇怪，之前几天还生龙活虎的人，怎么今天一副疲倦的样子。

“嗯。”岩泉睡得迷迷糊糊，没听清楚花卷在说什么就回答了。

清醒后，岩泉怀疑花卷是不是发现了他和及川昨晚的事情。且不说这个，及川对他又是什么态度，如果说及川昨晚是在戏弄他，岩泉发誓要让及川从此无法堂堂正正做一个男人。

岩泉在餐厅看见及川时，他精神奕奕地和岩泉招手，“岩酱，我先去热身了~”

在岩泉去热身的时候，及川又跑去安排今天训练的分组。等各位热身完毕，准备跑步到学校的体育馆时，领队说及川早已出发，为今天的特别训练提前做准备，因此今天由副部长带队领跑。

岩泉隐隐觉得及川在躲他。

随后接到今天的训练分组名单时，岩泉确信了及川就是在躲他。之前几天两人都在同一组，今天居然分开了。接下来一整天，岩泉堵了他几次都被他溜走了。

松川还一脸不明所以，“你们在玩猫捉老鼠吗？”

气得岩泉额头上青筋凸起，抄起手上的排球就往及川后脑勺上砸过去。

“好痛！”及川按着被砸疼的后脑勺，一转头就看见岩泉的背后升起的怒火，便知道如果自己还躲着他，之后不会有好日子过。

只得默默走过去，“岩酱~你找我什么事。”

“你还知道我找你？”

“嘿嘿嘿”及川傻笑着，想蒙混过关。

“出去说。”岩泉往体育馆外走。

校园的夜晚分外宁静，操场边上，草丛里蝈蝈的叫声不绝于耳。两人走到体育馆的侧面。风吹云飘，月光时隐时现。

其实今天及川已经想了很多遍，自己昨晚到底为什么会鬼迷心窍地做出那件事。是因为持续训练憋太久？不对，自己明明前天有借花卷的珍藏杂志发泄过。是因为睡昏了头？也不对，松川就睡在自己隔壁，怎么不见得自己对松川出手。是因为好色？再怎么说对着男人，也没道理硬得起来。

一个一个理由慢慢排除后，及川心里开始有了清晰的答案。

因为是岩泉。

这样就解释，自己为什么会抚慰岩泉并且吻他，而且从昨晚岩泉生涩的反应来看，估计还是第一次。

其实昨晚在转身抱过岩泉时，已经是半梦半醒的状态。然后就听到岩泉渐渐加重的呼吸声，原以为岩泉不舒服，强迫着自己硬要清醒过来。没想到醒来后，发现是岩泉在自慰。当时就觉得在自己怀里，压抑着呼吸声的岩泉，实在是太可爱了。出于恶作剧的心理，想要戏弄一下他，便忍不住伏在他耳边轻声询问，结果却换来一个手肘攻击，庆幸自己反应快，不然估计要吵醒当时睡在旁边的松川，也就没有之后的发展了。

想到这里及川在面对岩泉时，不由得害羞起来，以致于今天一整天都不知道要怎么面对他。

“我喜欢你。”

没等及川开口，岩泉就先告白了。

岩泉鼓起勇气，继续说：“经过昨晚，你应该也已经察觉到了。不管你怎么想，喜欢人不犯法。我喜欢你，这是无法改变的事实。如果你无法接受，那我们就回归到普通朋友的关系。”

岩泉想着与其两人在各自沉默中淡去，还不如把话挑明了说，是生是死直接给个痛快。

“我都还没答复，岩酱就先把后路给想好了吗，太狡猾了啊。” 及川看着岩泉的面庞在月亮的映照下忽明忽暗，“你觉得我对朋友能做出那种事吗？”

“那你的答复呢？”岩泉不给及川喘息的机会。

“我也喜欢你啊。”

得到肯定答复，岩泉掩盖不住的高兴，“回答得太慢了！”用力弹了一下及川的额头。

“你就不会用其他方法，老实地表达高兴吗？”及川一手捂着发红的额头，一手揽过岩泉的腰，嘴巴附在岩泉耳边悄声道，“比方说用这种方法。”

然后低头吻住了岩泉。

岩泉一时没反应过来，只能任由及川吻过来，想到队员还在一墙之隔的体育馆训练，立刻推开及川，“因为你磨磨蹭蹭的样子，看了就烦，垃圾川。”岩泉的脸红到耳根。

当天训练结束后，回到房间。及川忽然想起来一件事，“说起来，你从来没喊过我为轻浮川呢。”

“难道你自认为很轻浮吗？”

“不啊，只是大家都这么说嘛~”

“虽然你的态度确实很惹人讨厌，但是我先说明，我一次都没觉得你轻浮。”岩泉从包里拿出一双护肘，扔给及川，“你的，拿着。”

及川接过那双护肘，正高兴岩泉居然还给他准备了礼物，准备带上时，才仔细看了看这护肘，怎么这么像一年级时准备送人的礼物。

“自己买的东西都不记得了？”岩泉看着及川的反应，觉得有点好笑。

“岩酱从哪里拿到这个的？”及川记得当时直接把礼物给扔了。

“捡到的。”

“那你还捡到什么？”及川紧张地追问。

岩泉装作沉思的样子，“……好像还有某人写满情话的信。”

“你不会还留着吧？”及川一脸不安。

“早就扔了。那种东西我留着干嘛？还不如这双护肘实在。之前你不是还吵过没钱买护肘吗，这不就可以用上了。”

及川只觉得岩泉早不说晚不说，偏偏现在和他提这一桩，来意不善。但是这双护肘现在接着不是，扔掉也不是。

正好花卷洗完澡进房间。

及川立刻把话题抛到花卷身上，“Maki酱，你今天鱼跃的时候不是把护肘磨破了吗。这双给你。”

“诶？我没……”花卷还没说完，及川就把护肘塞到他手上。

“你非常需要对吧，不用谢我了，拿着吧。”及川加重了手上的力量，硬是让花卷收下。

花卷看着及川手臂上凸起的青筋，抬眼就对上了及川一副视死如归‘的表情，仿佛这双护肘和他有什么苦海深仇似的。

“……哦哦，嗯……”白来的护肘，不收白不收。

松川刚从外面走进房间，就看见及川把护肘塞到花卷手里，“真好。你收到了好东西呢，这个品牌的不便宜。”

及川只能看着岩泉苦笑。


	9. 09

**第九章**

合宿结束后众人都松了一口气，这十天下来，累得脱了一层皮，接下来的暑假终于可以好好放松了。

岩泉问及川接下来的假期有什么打算。及川一脸闷闷不乐地表示要去老家探望奶奶，好不容易和岩泉互通心意，结果接下来的假期完全没有两人相处的时间，“我会每天给岩酱打电话的。”

“这就不用了，你好好玩吧。”成为情侣后，岩泉还是想保持两人以前的相处方式，如果按及川热恋的标准天天联系，那就太粘腻了。

“岩酱好冷淡。”及川撇撇嘴。

后来正如岩泉所料，及川天天给他发信息，打电话。

岩泉没有立刻回复信息，或者晚了接电话，还会被抱怨个半天，以致于他以为自己是在和女生谈恋爱。

及川从老家回来时，已经是暑假的末尾了。

当天晚上和岩泉在聊电话的时候，岩泉忽然想起来一件事，“后天就要上学了，你的作业写了多少了？”

“已经很晚了吧，我要准备睡觉了，明天还要早起跑步，那就晚安啦，岩酱。”及川语调轻快地想要结束话题。

“要是你敢现在挂我电话，你就永远别想再打通，垃圾川。”

及川隔着电话都能感受到岩泉的怒气，只能乖乖地服从，“我明白了！”

“明天，带上你的作业，来我家。我要看看你还剩多少没写。”

第二天及川带上作业，准时出现在岩泉家。

按响门铃后，是岩泉来开门。及川觉得奇怪，“阿姨呢？”

“车站前的商场举办了一个美容讲座，她和朋友去参加了。你先上去吧，我先去拿点零食。”岩泉走进旁边的客厅。

虽然来过岩泉家无数次，但告白后，是第一次来。当及川进到岩泉的房间时，可能因为心态的改变，还是有点小紧张，深吸一口气，空气中着充满了岩泉的味道。再加上今天岩泉家里只有他们两个在，有点心痒难耐。

岩泉拿着零食和冰冻麦茶上楼时，看见及川把头埋进他的被子里，“笨蛋川你在干什么？”

“这上面，有岩酱的气息。”

“还不赶紧开始写作业。”岩泉耳根略红地别过脸，看向矮桌上摊开的作业。

岩泉放下薯片和麦茶在一边，然后翻开及川的作业，一看火气就上来，“垃圾川，你的作业怎么都是空白的？”

“我这就写！”及川仿佛看到岩泉眼里的怒火在熊熊燃烧。

盛夏的蝉鸣如暴雨倾泻，源源不绝。房间里的风扇在左右摇摆，发出微弱的声响。两种声音的重叠使人心烦意乱。

及川安静地写了大概半小时的作业，只感觉房间里越来越闷热。汗水从额头慢慢渗出。

“岩酱为什么不开空调啊。”

“昨晚开始空调就不太制冷，今早就只能启动吹风。”岩泉拿起放在架子上的遥控器，抬手对准空调的感应器，“这空调也很老了，总是不太灵敏，坏了的话正好可以换了。”

及川看向岩泉抬起的手臂，宽大的背心掩盖不住胸侧的皮肤，小麦色的肌肤因为渗出一层薄汗而闪耀着微弱的光泽。手臂放下后，覆盖了原本的风景，只能一路向上看，晶莹的汗水从额角渗出，接着对上岩泉的目光。

“怎么了？”

及川咽了下口水，站起来就吻住岩泉，把他扑倒在床上。

“……嗯……你忽然发什么情。”岩泉推开及川。

“我们都这么久没见面了。”及川一脸委屈，“让我补充一下岩酱能量嘛。”

岩泉一时心软，就由得他吻下来，舌头被轻轻地吸吮，“……嗯……”不自觉地发出舒服的呻吟。

及川的身体紧紧地伏在岩泉身上。岩泉感觉到及川的硬起，便翻身把他压在身下，掌握主导权，主动吸吮起及川的嘴唇。

及川感觉到岩泉的回应，便加深了这个吻，双手滑进他的裤子，揉捏着结实富有弹性的屁股向下压，让岩泉的硬起紧贴自己的硬起缓慢地摩擦。

岩泉鼻息加重，“……嗯……。”然后一手撑着身体，一手从及川的衣服下摆伸入，缓缓地向上抚摸。

及川被摸得心辕马意，脱下岩泉的裤子，正要翻身把他压在身下时，岩泉用力，把及川压回到床上。两人的唇间拉开一条银丝。

“你在下面。”两人异口同声。

“我不要在下面。”两人再次异口同声。

及川一边向上顶，一边用充满情欲的声音说：“……岩酱知道要怎么做吗？”

“嗯……我上网查过。”岩泉眼神迷蒙地看向及川。

“那就是还没实践过吧，所以你在下面。”及川翻身，重新把岩泉压在下面，还熟练地把他裤子脱掉。

“你哪来的经验？”岩泉听到他现在这种时候还提起以前实践的事情，就有点生气，“早漏那次吗？”

及川不知道自己踩到地雷，亲昵地磨蹭着岩泉的脸颊，吸吮着他的脖子，呢喃道“第一次总会有些紧张的嘛，岩酱只要交给我就好了。”

岩泉感觉像一盆冷水当头淋下，便挡开及川，“如果我不想交给你呢。”

及川被岩泉挡开才知道自己惹祸了，“对不起岩酱，我没有比较的意思……”

两人沉默了一阵，及川看着岩泉因为情欲而脸色潮红，酷热的天气导致汗水顺着下颚滑下，心痒难耐，忍不住蹭过去“……你知道进入的方法吗。岩酱，你看我都硬成这样了，要是你现在不让我碰我会很难受的。”

岩泉看着及川撑起的帐篷，叹了口气，只能认了。其一是心软，其二是自己确实不知道进入的方法。

“你能让我重新硬起来的话。”

及川看向岩泉的下身，因为刚刚那一闹，已经彻底软了下去。

“……嗯”及川重新吻上岩泉。手还覆盖上了那团软肉。吸吮了一阵岩泉的嘴唇后，及川感觉到手上的软肉还没完全硬起，便撩起岩泉的衣服，从脖子吻到胸膛，吮吸着岩泉的乳头。

“……嗯……”岩泉的呼吸变得急促，用手背捂着嘴巴，不想让声音漏出。

及川把两边的乳头都吸得亮晶晶，继续向下吸吮，吻过的地方都印出一片片吻痕。来到岩泉的下身，及川故意不去碰岩泉的硬起，转而舔向大腿内侧的敏感带。

“……嗯……啊……”岩泉忍不住轻轻地呻吟起来。

及川看着岩泉的可爱反应，在他大腿内侧重重地吸吮起来，反复的舔吻，直到他大腿内侧湿漉漉一片，留下不少吻痕。然后才意犹未尽地来到岩泉的硬起，及川轻笑“这不是完全硬起来了吗。” 轻轻地吻了吻头部，“……岩酱真可爱。”便整个含在嘴里吮吸起来。

“啊……嗯……”岩泉从没感受过这种刺激，终于忍不住呻吟，腰还不自觉地向上顶。

及川放开岩泉的硬起，拇指擦掉沾在唇边的黏液，然后将黏液抹上岩泉的下唇，“这么舒服吗岩酱？”

“……”岩泉眼神迷离地看着及川，点点头。

“我接下来会让你更舒服哦，如果你乖乖配合的话。”及川把拇指伸进岩泉的嘴巴，逗弄着他的舌头。另一只手摸向放在床边的包，掏出一排安全套。用手口并用地打开一只，然后套在手指上，摸到岩泉的下身进行扩张，“岩酱要放松哦。”

岩泉只感觉下身时急时缓地有什么东西正在进入，说不上舒服。反倒是及川的吻，粘腻缠绵，让他快喘不过气来。

“……嗯。”好不容易分开，只听见耳边传来及川低沉的声音，“要放第二根手指咯。”然后又被吻上。

岩泉躲闪着，及川被轻轻地推开，但是细碎的吻仍然落在岩泉的眼睛，鼻头，脸颊上“……怎么了？岩酱……不舒服吗。”手上动作没有停下来，还是轻柔地进入岩泉的身体里。

“……你还不进来？”岩泉忍不住问。

及川觉得此刻的岩泉真是可爱极了，忍不住逗了逗他“你上次不是已经摸过了吗，还不知道你要怎样我才能进去？小傻瓜。”及川吻上岩泉的额头，下巴蹭着他的鬓角，“……或者，你脱下我的裤子看看，不就知道了。”

岩泉忍不住反驳，“……谁还记得上次是什么情况。”

“那就再摸一次吧。”及川拿起岩泉的手，伸进自己的裤子，带动着他的手上下律动，舒服得闭起了眼睛“……嗯。”另一只手还不忘多增加一根手指进行扩张。

岩泉只觉得靠在自己肩头，吮吻着自己颈脖的及川气息急促，手上及川的硬起灼热，下身同时传来涨涨的感觉，各种感官刺激得理性快要断线。伸手脱下及川的裤子，主动挺腰靠近及川的硬起，邀请道“……快进来，我要忍不住了……”

及川被这样邀请，也是忍不住，带好安全套就将头部对准，腰部缓慢地用力向前挺进。

岩泉慢慢感觉到及川的压迫，下身传来胀痛，忍不住轻喊“……痛！”

及川看到岩泉难受得双眼紧闭，头发汗湿一片，便放慢速度，“忍一忍，很快就好。”其实他自己也忍耐得快到极限了，汗水不断地滴到岩泉身上。拿起岩泉的手圈到自己的脖子上，“觉得难受的时候，就抱紧我吧。”

“…………嗯……啊哈~”在及川完全进入后，岩泉抱紧及川，在他耳边发出一声叹息。

及川轻吻岩泉的耳朵，吸吮着他耳垂，轻声道，“……要来咯。”便开始律动。

一开始岩泉只觉得涨，及川深深浅浅地抽插了几十次之后，终于找对了位置，一个挺身，岩泉终于忍不住呻吟出来，“……啊~嗯……”

及川满心欢喜，边轻吻岩泉的嘴唇边说，“就是这样，叫出来。”下身还加强在这个位置的律动，插得岩泉意乱神迷。

“……啊……哈~……啊~”在持续的刺激下，岩泉很快到达高潮，喷涌而出的精液沾了自己和及川一身。

及川看着岩泉高潮的样子，加快律动，也释放了。

解放过后的及川趴在岩泉身上喘息。插在岩泉体内的硬起也逐渐变软，滑了出来。岩泉感觉到及川已经滑出体内，但是下身仍有异样感，“你是不是还没出去？”

“……什么？”及川吻着岩泉的耳后，在岩泉耳边呢喃。

“你是不是还没出去？”岩泉推了推及川，想让他从自己身上下来。

“我出来了啊。”及川抬起身，然后看向岩泉的下体，自己的确是出来了，但是安全套还留在岩泉的体内，只露了一圈在外面，精液从安全套里缓缓流出，岩泉下身一片粘腻。

及川看着眼前的场景，血液又开始涌向下身，但是想着岩泉是第一次，不好要太多，就强忍着欲望，将留在岩泉身体里的安全套缓慢地抽出来后，手覆盖上去轻轻地抚摸略带红肿的地方。

“勉强你了。”及川轻柔地吻了吻岩泉的嘴唇。“你先去洗个澡吧。”

岩泉看着及川半勃起的状态，有点惊讶他的恢复能力，“你先去吧，最好洗个冷水澡。”

及川洗完澡回来看见岩泉已经收拾好了，还拿着用剩下的安全套向他扬了扬，“XL？谁给你的自信？难怪会脱落。”

“这不是在便利店拿错了嘛~”及川撒着娇，向岩泉抱过去，“反正之后都用不上，要不你留着，当做我们的第一次纪念。”

“谁要这种纪念品啊，垃圾川。”岩泉推开及川，向浴室走去。


	10. 10

**第十章**

暑假结束，回学校后，第一天训练，大家在部室里换上运动服时，岩泉衬衫的扣子解到一半，忽然像是回想起什么事情，说是漏了东西在教室，就拿着书包，匆匆忙忙跑了。再回来时，已经换好了运动服。

在部室收拾换下的校服时，花卷忽然问岩泉，“那是什么？是蚊虫咬的吗？”手指指向的地方，是一些还未消散的青紫色痕迹。

及川看花卷发现了，赶紧过来救场，“岩酱要是容易被蚊虫咬的话我可以给你加长的护膝哦。”

“是啊，不知道是被哪里的蚊虫咬成这样。”岩泉意有所指，伸手向及川要护膝。

结果那周天气再闷热，岩泉还是要套上加长护膝，双腿遮盖得严严实实。

绿叶染上金黄时，宫城开始了春高预选。尽管在比赛时及川和岩泉作出不同的尝试，这一年还是无法进军全国。

春高预选结束后的晚上，岩泉在家写作业时，听到楼下有客人来的声音，然后他的房门就被直接打开了。岩泉一抬眼，毫不意外看到大汗淋漓的及川，其实今天比赛后看着及川一言不发的样子，就想到他今晚应该会来找自己。

“去跑步了吗？”

“嗯，总觉得没办法静下心来。”

没等阿姨把麦茶送上来，及川拿过岩泉的水杯，瞬间就把里面的水喝光。

“你说过六人强的队伍，才是强者……”及川说到一半，似乎失去了接着说下去的信心。

“我们还有时间。”岩泉安慰他，其实也是在安慰自己。

“牛若也有时间，明年也会更强。”

“那我们比他们更强。”

“……”及川一脸无法被说服的表情。

“没有哪一支队伍能够确保一直胜利。要是连你都气馁，那我们怎么办。”

“会不会真的如他们所说，这三年，是牛若的三年？”及川一脸不甘。

“他们是谁？！”岩泉看见及川一脸窝囊，就气得扯过及川领口，“你是个会让别人随意定义你的人吗。”

“……”及川看着眼前眼前生气的脸，一时哑口无言。

“振作一点啊！”岩泉生气地甩开及川的领口。

“我从以前就在想，天赋所产生的差距是否无法逾越。”及川用炽热的目光看向岩泉。

及川这句话，直接问到岩泉的心底里。

“……”岩泉一时语塞，望向别处，然后才缓缓开口，“即使真的如此，难道你就要从此止步不前吗？那个勇往直前的及川彻到哪去了。”

“你对排球的热爱只是仅此而已吗？”

及川看着岩泉，眼里重新亮起了光。

岩泉从未见过这种状态的及川，某一瞬间，似乎觉得眼前的及川，和一直在追逐他的自己有点相似。这些安慰的话语，不仅是说给及川听，也是说给自己听。但区别是，他能够安慰及川，却无法安慰自己。

小时候还没切肤之感，上了高中，身高逐渐拉开差距。就连训练的强度也因为体能追不上而开始逐渐产生了差异。虽然岩泉做出许多努力去尝试，但是竞技体育的残酷性，时常会提醒他理想与现实的差距。我想和我能，是完全不同的两件事。

即便是“不受上天眷顾”的及川，想要和他齐头并进，也绝非易事。

及川是他的追求所在。

但及川与他的距离已经越来越远了。

宫城今年冬天特别寒冷，随处都看到被积雪压断的树枝。岩泉约及川去新年参拜时，天气预报还显示明天白天将有暴雪。结果第二天阳光明媚，白雪皑皑，亮得让人眼睛发疼。

岩泉见天气这么好，就顺便邀上花卷和松川一起，正好放假以来大家都还没聚过。

花卷吵着要和岩泉一起去运动商店买护膝，岩泉想到自己的用了大半年，磨损严重，也就答应了。两人买完东西，在神社前等了许久，及川和松川都还没出现。期间岩泉还打了数个电话催促，及川都说在路上，在哪的路上又说不出个所以然。气得岩泉只想和花卷两人参拜完就立刻回家。

大约等了半小时及川和松川才快步走来。

“太慢了！你们两个在干嘛……”岩泉刚想爆发，但看见及川被冻得红扑扑的脸颊，顿时火气消下去了一半。然后发现及川穿着的竟然是破洞牛仔裤，左膝盖整个露了出来，刚刚消下去的火气，又重新燃起，“这么冷的天你还穿破洞牛仔裤，是不是不想继续打排球了，笨蛋川！”

“这不是新年第一天见到岩酱嘛，就想打扮得帅气点。”及川抓了抓头发。

“你什么样我没见过。”岩泉没好气地摸出新买的护膝，递给及川，“套上。”

“岩酱知不知道什么叫仪式感啊！“及川看着岩泉递过来的护膝，扭头不接，”不要！哪有人在破洞牛仔裤外面套上护膝的。”

“我-说-套-上。”岩泉眼里的火比以往烧得更旺。

“……”及川撇着嘴，一脸不满地带上护膝。

虽然天气寒冷，但前来初拜的人络绎不绝。

参拜完出来，岩泉问花卷，“今年该不会又是想受女生欢迎吧。”

“难道你不是吗。”花卷一脸得意的神情。

“岩酱已经有我了，所以不需要女生。”及川认真又自豪的替岩泉回答了花卷的问题，结果换来松川和花卷嫌弃的目光。

松川打趣道“虽然以前就隐隐觉得你们是那种关系了，没想到这么快就出柜。”

“事到如今，被你们发现也没办法了。”岩泉只能顺着松川的话往下说。然后狠狠地拍了一下及川的后背。

及川知道自己惹祸了，只能转移话题，“岩酱许了什么愿望？”

“想受女生欢迎。”岩泉随口就答。

“哈哈哈哈，一样一样！果然呢，男人的梦想就应该是左拥右抱啊。”花卷信以为真。

“切~我想听真正的愿望。”及川不满。

“哪有人会把真正的愿望说出来，那样就不灵了。”松川好心提醒。

“难怪我到现在都还没收到过鞋柜中的情书！”花卷一脸悔恨，“明年你们问我，我也不说了。”

“岩酱对我许了什么愿望没有兴趣吗？”

“刚不是说了吗。愿望说出来就不灵了。”其实不用问也知道，及川长年以来的夙愿，就是迈向世界。他的追求，从来就没有变过。

而自己，只要能够与他一起打球，便心满意足了。

早在一年前，两人的差距还没这么大的时候，岩泉还心存侥幸。即使不是万里挑一，自己也许能成为百里挑一的那个，努努力还是能赶上及川这位万里挑一的。

半年前合宿结束时，岩泉才知道，万里挑一和百里挑一之间的巨大鸿沟。

即使小心翼翼不把愿望说出来。岩泉的愿望也无法实现。

希望能和及川永远在一起打排球。

而永远有多远？

大概只存在于现在。


	11. 11

**第十一章**

当寒冬越过枝头，樱花树开始萌发绿意时，及川知道影山没来青城，也没去白鸟泽，反而进了“没落的强豪”乌野，拉着岩泉幸灾乐祸了几天。

没过多久，乌野来青城打练习赛。能够再次遇上孤独的王者，及川又兴奋了一把。结果当天训练时一不小心，差点扭伤膝盖，急急忙忙去医护室包扎完再回球场，练习赛已经快要结束。

许久不见的影山，技术比起上次及川观看他比赛时又更进一步。及川不在场，而且场上还不全是青城首发队员的情况下，能打出这个分数，乌野已经是拼尽全力。只可惜现在及川已经回来，乌野把分数追得再紧，也已成定局。

正式对上乌野，是在IH的预选上。此时影山给人的感觉已经完全不一样，就像原本充满棱角的玉石，开始被人打磨出圆润的光泽。

虽然及川认为自己的托球无法到达影山的精度，但即使如此，他有信心在这一刻，作为二传，在信赖他的青城队友面前，他不会输给影山。

如果无法后退，只能不断前进。

与乌野对战后的青城，在决赛再次输给了白鸟泽。

这次的败北深深地动摇了及川的内心。曾经不断追寻的那些希望，日复一日付出的努力，现在仿佛只剩下两分的差距，记分牌上红色的数字刺得眼睛发疼。

如果天赋能够决定每个人所能到达的高度，那作为凡人的自己，为何还要去不断突破所谓的上限。

青城的教练入畑在IH预选后发现及川一直不在状态，知道及川执着于二传手的初心是Blanco后，托关系让及川去见他一面，希望能够对及川有什么启发。

见到Blanco后，及川开心得语无伦次。渐渐冷静下来后，提出了那个萦绕在他心头许久的问题。

结果却被Blanco残酷地指出，训练得太少，而想得太多。作为高中生，在各方面都还未锻炼到极致时，妄想提出自己天赋不如人。如果希望以此为借口而放弃的话，或许从此人生会轻松许多。而及川只是因为此刻的连续溃败，而感到沮丧罢了。他身上所表现出来的对排球的热爱，不是这些微不足道的沮丧足以击垮的。

后来及川心境清明了许多。或许承认命运的不公，埋怨上天从来没有眷顾自己的那一刻，其实从未到来。而所谓的上限，其实从未存在。

淅淅沥沥的梅雨季节，伴随着绣球花的凋谢而离去。当阳光开始逐渐变得刺眼起来时，绿叶也在地上映出斑驳的光泽。

训练完的夏日傍晚，蝉鸣逐渐停歇。便利店门口的灯光下，吸引了一片小飞虫在乱舞。岩泉在便利店前的宣传栏上，看见夏季烟火大会的海报。

电动门的铃声响起，及川从便利店里出来，手上拿着Papico，掰了一半递给岩泉，“走吧。”

及川转身想离开，但发现旁边的岩泉没有动静，顺着岩泉专注的目光看去，海报映入眼前。

“要去吗？”及川问道。

“你想去吗？”

“如果花卷和松川不在的话。”及川已经有点厌烦，每次外出都附带的两个电灯泡。

“那这次不叫他们。”

能够久违地和岩泉二人约会，及川非常开心。但没想到烟火大会的当天他还得到了个更大的惊喜，就是岩泉穿着浴衣来了。

“这样才有夏季的气氛。”其实岩泉觉得如果是约会，还是需要一些仪式感的。

最近一段时间及川都闷闷不乐，如果这样一件小事，能够让及川感到开心，那就太好了。

两人跟随者人群走到河堤边。

夏季的夜晚，潮湿的空气中带着丝丝微凉。

及川看着清朗的天空，繁星闪烁，“天气预报还说今天会下雨。”

“今天天气很好啊。”岩泉抬头，能够看到清晰的夏季大三角，是个适合举行烟火大会的好天气。

一阵巨声响起，夜空中绽放出数朵璀璨的花，转瞬即逝。

及川看看岩泉被烟火照亮的侧脸，“我准备申请体育推荐生去东京的大学。”

随着人群的惊呼，又一阵巨声响起。

“你说什么？”岩泉侧耳靠近及川，以免他的声音再次被声浪盖过去。

“我说，我准备申请体育推荐生去东京的大学。”及川凑近岩泉的耳边大声说。

这时岩泉听清了，惊讶地转头，看着及川被烟火照得闪闪发亮的眼睛。

“我想去东京，然后将来加入Blanco执教的队伍。”及川的笑容比烟火还灿烂，“岩酱也一起来吧。”语气带着不容置疑的坚定。

岩泉点点头，“好。”

虽然答应了，但岩泉不确定自己是否能够像及川那样，得到体育生的推荐入学资格。只是，如果不答应，那么一切可能就到此为止了。

就算两人之间的实力存在鸿沟，在追逐及川时，即使摔得粉身碎骨，岩泉也认了。只要自己还有能力站在及川身边多一秒，他也会努力去争取。

如果将人生分为四季，那么在岩泉遇上及川时，是春季。与及川在一起时，就是夏季。

希望往后余生，都是夏季。

烟火大会结束后，及川缠着岩泉要去他家过夜。岩泉知道及川心里打的什么主意。其实自己也有点意思，就干脆让他直接来自己家了。

走到半路，天气预报开始应验。刚开始还是毛毛细雨，渐渐雨势开始变大。

两人跑到家门前时，头发已经湿透了。还没等开门，及川就着门前昏暗的灯光，看着雨水从岩泉湿透的鬓角往下滑，便忍不住伸手扶住岩泉的脸吻了上去。

岩泉先是一惊，反应过来后，伸手按住及川的后脑勺，加深了这个带着夏夜雨水气息的吻。

当晚岩泉迫不及待地想要及川，仿佛想把他融入身体深处般地渴求着。热情又浓烈的吻让及川喘不过气来。

虽有雨声的掩盖，但在意着岩泉的父母还在旁边卧室睡觉，及川不敢有大的动作。反而是岩泉很主动地脱下衣服，主动跨骑到及川身上。

“别急，万一你受伤了怎么办。”及川在亲吻的间隙悄声在岩泉耳旁说。

岩泉没理会及川，刚才草草地用润滑剂做好扩张后，还没等及川把安全套带上，腰就往下沉，感受到及川的硬起慢慢地进入自己的身体里，“……痛！”

“……嗯……岩酱，还是等我带个安全套吧。”及川扶着岩泉的腰肢，用力向上抬，想要抽出来。

刚刚抽出一些，岩泉又用力地往下，“……嗯！”把及川整个都含进了身体里，“……你不喜欢我的触感吗？”

及川听到岩泉魅惑的声音，顿时觉得血气上涌，也顾不得什么安全套了，扶着岩泉的腰肢就开始缓慢的律动。

“……嗯，岩酱，舒服吗？”及川故意反复摩擦岩泉兴奋的地方，吸吮着眼前的乳头。

“……嗯……舒……舒服……啊！”一阵阵快感直冲脑门，岩泉只能双手扶着及川的肩膀，腰肢下意识地随着及川的抽插而摆动。

“……岩酱，我快到了……”及川看着岩泉深陷情欲而狂乱的样子，心里无限怜爱，细细的吻落在岩泉的颈脖上。

“我……也是……，一起到吧……”岩泉不断挺动自己的腰肢，前面的硬起在及川的小腹上摩擦，后面的快感不断地袭来。

在激烈的抽插中，及川想再次握住岩泉的腰身向上抬，使自己的硬挺滑出时，岩泉察觉了及川的意图，再次往下将及川的硬挺深深地含进自己身体里。

“……嗯！”及川忍不住将精液释放在岩泉的身体里。

“……啊~”岩泉也一起到达高潮，释放出来的精液，将及川和自己的小腹弄得一片粘腻。

两人静静地相互倚靠着，享受欲望被满足后的片刻寂静。

气势磅礴的雨，掩盖了所有的声响。


	12. 12

**第十二章**

暑假结束后，及川忙于准备体育推荐生的申请，以及高中最后一次的春高。

岩泉和入畑教练，以及班主任谈过几次体育推荐生的事情。但得到的回答都是不建议岩泉這麼做，以岩泉的实力，很有可能落榜。因此和其他队员一样，以考试进入排球强校，再加入排球队的方法比较稳妥。

班主任还安慰岩泉，“你的成绩一直都很不错，我对你有信心。”

于是岩泉取消了和及川的夜跑，日常训练后的时间，都用来准备大学的入学考试。虽然被班主任劝过不要参加春高，以争取更多的时间复习。但想起曾经和及川要永远一起打排球的约定，如果现在无法实现，那还算什么永远。

高中生涯的最后一场正式比赛，一定奉陪到底。

这次春高再次对上乌野。曾经“孤独的王者”影山，已经开始感受到同伴的重要性，不仅与日向配合，也尝试与其他队员进行各种可能的进攻。

即使如此，在今天，此时此刻的比赛场上，还不到最后一分，及川都认为赢下乌野以及白鸟泽，出战全国的是青城。

所以奋力抢回长距离二传，给了最信任的岩泉。长年累月在球场上训练，经常球不离手地培养球感。曾经的那些努力，在此刻被淋漓尽致地表现出来——不偏不倚刚刚好到岩泉的击球点。

对于及川这样，才能与球感都是一点一滴地积累起来的普通人，还要付出什么代价才能够和天赋非凡的人在同一场地竞技呢？

大概是无数次强忍泪水的不甘，以及绝境中重生的一无是处的自尊心。

球感可以磨练，才能可以开花。

而开花结果的瞬间什么时候来临呢？也许就在今天，当然也可能在明天，后天或者明年，没准会在三十岁之后。

及川确信的是，那一瞬间，总会来临。

宫城飘起细雪时，岩泉在及川家里复习。这时岩泉的考试成绩已经要比及川亮眼很多。及川也是仗着自己体育推荐生的身份，在大家都准备考试时为所欲为。

“岩酱，你知道Maki和Matsu都想上京吗？”

“……”

没听到岩泉回应，及川摆弄着手里的排球，就自说自话起来，“你说到时我们有没有可能还聚在一起打排球？”

“……”

“岩酱你都看好久了，是不是要休息一下。你本来就不太聪明，用脑太多智慧热就不好了。”

“安静点，你想我把手上的笔当飞镖一样，击中你的脑门吗？”

“岩酱你就陪陪我嘛。”及川蹭到他身边。

岩泉想着及川的忍耐大概也快到极限了，放下笔，“你要我陪你什么？”

“你猜？”

及川正想要亲上去时，猛忽然推门进来，“彻，要不要去市民体育馆打球？”

及川觉得这个兔崽子就是存心来打扰他们的，“你没看见我们在学习吗？应考生可是压力很大的，根本没时间陪你去打球。”

“可是你看起来很空闲啊，一点都没有应考生的样子。岩酱，去吗？”

“岩酱说他要在这陪我学习，不去！”及川抬手圈住岩泉的脖子，上半身几乎挂在岩泉身上。

“可以啊。”

“岩酱！”

“不过要等我写完这部分习题。”

“那我在楼下等你。”猛高兴地冲下楼。

气得及川在不停地碎碎念。

“以前我就觉得岩酱太宠猛这小子了。”

“猛的请求就各种答应，我的请求就经常无视。”

“你是不是根本就不喜欢我。”

岩泉听着及川的碎碎念，一直无法集中注意力写题。要是不安抚一下他，只会没完没了。

趁着及川不注意，岩泉拉过他的衣领，直接吻了上去。

及川一开始惊讶于岩泉的大胆行为，门还虚掩着，要是猛忽然冲进来，就能直接撞见他们在干什么。

但是耐不住岩泉的主动，伸手抚上岩泉的脸，想加深这个吻。岩泉也是知道及川的那点小心思，在这个吻变得充满情欲前，就先躲开了。

厚厚的积雪还没融尽，及川已经拿到了东京强豪的推荐信。而岩泉的分数却还是达不到该校往年的标准。

与班主任交谈过后，退而求其次，选择了另外一间大学作为目标。

毕业典礼那天，毫无意外，及川身上衣服的所有纽扣都被女生一洗而空，差点连衬衫都要被女生给扒掉。

花卷看到及川一身破破烂烂的样子，感叹道，“现在的女生真恐怖。”

“我更加愿意称之为简单直爽哦。因为直接表达自己想法的女生很可爱嘛。”及川从背后靠上岩泉，“岩酱要和我交换第二颗纽扣吗。”

“诶！第二颗纽扣居然还没被抢走”花卷觉得意外。

“那是我在女生们来之前先留下来的。”及川语带自豪。

“那种东西不需要。”岩泉甩开及川搭在他肩膀上的手。

“岩酱真不可爱~，但我还是要和岩酱交换。”及川硬是把自己的纽扣塞到岩泉手里。从岩泉的衬衫上拔下第二颗纽扣。

“随你喜欢吧。”岩泉虽然嘴上这么说，却抓紧了手里的纽扣。


End file.
